


车

by skirtight



Category: show me the money - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirtight/pseuds/skirtight





	车

崔原宰跪趴在床上，刚给操过腿根都是软的，后穴湿哒哒地含着少年的精液，梁洪源伸手指进去清理的时候又摸到他那一处敏感点，可怜的猫咪瑟缩着身子，肿了一圈的穴肉抽搐着咬住梁洪源的手指。  
“洪源，好痛，不要了...”梁洪源又硬了，看到崔原宰可怜巴巴地求饶只好哄他说不进去。  
“可是我这里也痛啊，哥哥。”  
梁洪源不打算放过崔原宰，他让崔原宰并拢大腿，滚烫的性器在发抖的腿根处来回摩擦，大腿内侧莹白的皮肤被蹭得红了一大片。  
温热的呼吸喷在崔原宰脖子上，他敏感地缩了缩，梁洪源轻轻叼起他纹身处的皮肤舔弄，满意地发现身下人的后面又出了水。  
“别弄了，洪源尼…进来…”崔原宰拖长尾音，眼泪汪汪地撅起屁股。


End file.
